It has been observed that conversing on a cell phone and/or sending text messages while operating a vehicle increases the risk of being involved in a collision. It has been suggested that personal communication devices such as cell phones or smart phones be configured to disable all or some communication modes such as sending text messages when the personal communication device is moving at a speed indicative of the personal communication device traveling in an automobile. However this solution causes personal communication devices to be disabled when it is generally safe to operate the personal communication device such as when traveling in a bus, train, or as a passenger in an automobile.